mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen is a fictional character in the Transformers universes. According to Hasbro, he was formerly known as Megatronus Prime, and is a multiversal singularity, meaning that while he exists across the multiverse, he has no alternate-universe counterpart. Transformers: Titanium Although the Fallen's origins are only suggested in his comic book appearance, they would be fully explained in Dorling Kindersley's Transformers: The Ultimate Guide. One of the original thirteen Transformers created by Primus, the robot who would become the Fallen betrayed his creator by siding with Primus' dark twin, the malevolent planet-eater Unicron. In the final battle between Primus and Unicron, the Fallen fell victim to the same fate as his master, sucked through a black hole into another dimension. However, while Unicron emerged in another universe, the Fallen was not so fortunate, finding himself trapped in the "underspace" between dimensions. Dreamwave Productions The Fallen made his only appearance in the second volume of Transformers: The War Within - the Dark Ages. Around 6.5 million years ago, an accident in the "space bridge" system on Cybertron liberated the Fallen from his prison, and he materialized on Cybertron, where he quickly recruited the Chaos Trinity - Bludgeon, Mindwipe and Bugly - into his employ. Abducting Transformers that he identified as possessing "genetic potential" within their sparks - Grimlock, Blitzwing, Jetfire and Hot Spot - the Fallen planned to use their energies to awaken Primus from his self-imposed slumber, thereby alerting Unicron to his location, allowing the world-eater to renew hostilities with his old enemy. An attack from combined Autobot and Decepticon forces led by Shockwave and Prowl disrupted his plans, and Primus himself reached out and promptly destroyed the Fallen. Toys *''Titanium'' 6 inch The Fallen (2007) :The first toy version of The Fallen was released in 2007 as a part of the Transformers: Titanium toy line as a 6" transforming figure. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen |japanvoice = Banjō Ginga }} The character appears as the central antagonist in the second film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the 2009 sequel to the 2007 Transformers movie, voiced by Tony Todd. Director Michael Bay described him as "apocalyptic". He has the ability to teleport and generate a shockwave upon reappearance. He wields a spear as his weapon. He also has telekinesis. He stands tall and weighs 9.1 metric tonnes (10 tons). His Hasbro battle bio states that he's tall, which is an error, as the battle bio has changed, and Devastator is the Decepticon 100 feet tall.http://www.hasbro.com/transformers/en_US/discover/Battle-Bios.cfm Background The Fallen was one of the original seven Primes scattered throughout the galaxy looking for planets where they could build Sun Harvesters. These massive machines create Energon, the vital energy of Transformers, by destroying suns and were activated by an artifact known as the Matrix of Leadership. The Dynasty of Primes had one rule: Sun Harvesters were not to be built in systems which contain life. The Fallen, believing that the Cybertronians were the ultimate race and destined to rule the universe, chose to ignore this rule and arrived on Earth in 17,000 B.C., where he began construction of a new Sun Harvester. To assist him, The Fallen assembled an army of like-minded Cybertronians who called themselves "Decepticons". Identifying themselves with a symbol based on the Fallen's fearsome visage, the Decepticons built the Harvester in prehistoric Egypt, where they slaughtered any humans who discovered the Harvester. Learning of his betrayal, the other Primes launched an assault on the Decepticon forces and although they were unable to kill the Fallen; the Primes succeeded in capturing and imprisoning him back on Cybertron before sealing the Matrix within a tomb made of their own bodies, sacrificing themselves to help save Earth and humanity. As a result, the Fallen became the first Decepticon and the 'true' leader of the Decepticons (as Megatron accepts the Fallen as his master), and all future Decepticons would wear an insignia which was similar to The Fallen's face. IDW Publishing In Transformers: Defiance, the artifact containing the Fallen is unearthed when Cybertron is under attack by aliens that desire the All Spark. During the fight, megatron is gravely injured as the Fallen awakens from his rest, healing Megatron while taking him under his wing with promises of power. Under the guidance of the Fallen, Megatron reforms the Decepticons and plunges Cybertron into Civil War. Movie plot In the present day, the Fallen reveals to the revived Megatron that the All Spark's power is now in Sam Witwicky, who is the key to finding another source of Energon. He also reveals that he can only be killed by a descendant of the Primes, with the last of these descendants killed by Megatron. Now confident of no threats to him, the Fallen commands Megatron to find Sam. Eventually, the Fallen himself travels to Earth to complete his plans to destroy humanity. He steals the Matrix of Leadership and teleports to the Sun Harvester, only seconds after Optimus Prime has been resurrected by Sam. The Fallen uses the Matrix to activate the Sun Harvester. However, Optimus - after receiving parts from Jetfire - arrives on the scene and promptly destroys the Sun Harvester before fighting and killing the Fallen by ripping out his Spark. Video games The Fallen (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) appears in the official game adaptation of the film. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Legends The Fallen (2009) :A new mold that transforms from robot to Cybertronian Destroyer mode. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager The Fallen (2009) :This toy first appeared on the internet in February 2009. :This toy was designed by Takara Tomy toy designer Hisashi Yuki. TFW2005.com - Takara Tomy Staff Interview Translation: Hisashi Yuki :With The Fallen standing 1280 centimeters (42 feet) tall, and this toy standing 20 centimeters tall in robot mode, this makes the toy about 1:64 scale. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Burning The Fallen Burning (2009) :A Target exclusive redeco with flaming red/orange highlights. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Gathering at the Nemesis Voyager The Fallen (2009) :A Toys "R" Us exclusive gift set that includes the Voyager Fallen figure with a gray redeco of Voyager Megatron (2007 version) and a blue/gray redeco of Deluxe Soundwave.TFW2005.com - ROTF Gathering at the Nemesis Image Gallery *''Transformers'' The Victory of The Fallen Legends The Fallen (not yet released) :A black/orange redeco of the Legends figure. Bundled in a gift set with Legends Megatron, Starscream, Optimus Prime and Jetfire. *''Transformers'' Voyager The Fallen (not yet released) :A light blue/teal redeco with spear and an all-new head sculpt with battle mask.TFW2005.com - New Voyager Fallen and Highbrow Images The figure is retooled with new hands and grooves on the upper torso to hold the spear.TFW2005.com - Images and Review of HFTD The Fallen with Spear References External links *The Fallen at the Transformers Wiki *The Fallen War Within Titanium Action Figure Category:Fictional tanks Category:Transformers characters Category:Primes (Transformers) Category:Unicron-related characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Film characters Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional mass murderers es:The Fallen fr:Fallen (Transformers) ru:Фоллен fi:Fallen (Transformers)